Vita
'[Spells'] 'Eisen Geheul' *Vita gathers pulsing red and white energy in her hands and explodes it with Graf Eisen creating a glowing circle of spinning red winds around her creating a distraction allowing her to escape. *'Hotkey:' W *'Effect: '''Slows nearby' enemies by 50%. **'''Level 1: Blinks up to 350 distance and 29 seconds cooldown. **'Level 2:' Blinks up to 400 distance and 28 seconds cooldown. **'Level 3:' Blinks up to 450 distance and 27 seconds cooldown. **'Level 4:' Blinks up to 500 distance and 26 seconds cooldown. **'Level 5:' Blinks up to 550 distance and 25 seconds cooldown. *'Minimum Range:' 100 *'Mana cost:' 150 *'Target:' Point *'Cast Time:' Instant 'Raketen Form' *Graf Eisen fire rocket increasing the attack speed, movement speed and damage of Vita attacks. *'Hotkey:' E *'Level 1:' Increases Vita's attack speed by 30%, movement speed by 10%, adds 10 damage per hit *'Level 2:' Increases Vita's attack speed by 45%, movement speed by 50%, adds 20 damage per hit *'Level 3:' Increases Vita's attack speed by 60%, movement speed by 50%, adds 30 damage per hit *'Level 4:' Increases Vita's attack speed by 75%, movement speed by 50%, adds 40 damage per hit *'Level 5:' Increases Vita's attack speed by 90%, movement speed by 50%, adds 50 damage per hit *'Upgrade:' 1st Cartridge unlocks Raketen Hammer / Flamme Schlag. * *'Mana Cost:' 150 *'Cooldown:' 15 *'Duration:' 8 *'Target:' None 'Hammer Form: Schwalbe Fliegen' *Vita summons four iron balls and smashes each of them towards the enemy as homing projectiles. *'Hotkey:' R *'Effect:' **'Level 1:' 140 damage per ball **'Level 2:' 170 damage per ball **'Level 3:' 200 damage per ball **'Level 4:' 230 damage per ball **'Level 5:' 270 damage per ball *'Mana cost:' 400 *'Cooldown:' 35 *'Range:' 700 *'Target:' Single *'Upgrade:' Cartridge 2 Gigant Form *Vita jumps in the air and uses the Gigant Form of Graf Eisen. This increases the hammer size dramatically thus allowing her to cause huge collateral damage. *'Hotkey:' T *'Effect:' **'Level 1:' 500 damage **'Level 2:' 750 damage **'Level 3:' 1000 damage **'Level 4:' 1250 damage **'Level 5:' 1500 damage *'Mana cost:' 800 *'Target:' Area *'Range:' 800 *'Area of Effect:' 400 *'Cooldown:' 48 seconds *'Upgrade:' Cartridge 3, Barrier Break 'Cartridges' Hotkey: F 'Cartridge 1' *'Hotkey:'W *'Cartridges Used:' 1 *'Cooldown:' 58 *'Effect:' After using Raketen Form, Raketen hammer/flamme schlag is usable. 'Cartridge 2' *'Hotkey:' E *'Cartridges Used: '''2 *'Cooldown:' 56 seconds *'Effect:' Vita casts komete fliegen instead of schwallbe fliegen dealing '''500'/'700'/'900'/'1100'/'1300' damage and stunning for 0.5 second 'Cartridge 3' *'Hotkey:' R *'Cartridges Used: 3' *'Cooldown:' 64 seconds *'Effect:' increases Gigant Form damage by 350 and increases the knockback 'Field Barrier' *'Hotkey:' T *'Cartridges Used: '''1 *'Cooldown: 48 seconds *'''Effect: '''Makes your hero immune to all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. Attributes '''Limit Break One *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''W *'Effect: +15 to all stats *'''Mana: 250 *'Targets: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''15 seconds *'Cooldown: 98 seconds *'Special:' Allows the use of Limit Break Two within 4 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Two' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: '''E *'Effect: +25 to all stats *'''Mana: 100 *'Targets: '''Self *'Cast Time: Instant *'Duration: '''15 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break One activated *'Special:' Allows the use of Limit Break Three within 7 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Three' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: R *'Effect: '+35 to all stats *'Mana: '''150 *'Range: 'Self *'Targets: 'Self *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 46 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Two activated *'Special:' Allows the use of Limit Break Four within 11 seconds of being cast. 'Limit Break Four' ' ' *Goes beyond the limits of the hero increasing their power for a short time. *'Hotkey: T *'Effect: '+50 to all stats *'Mana: '''200 *'Range: 'Self *'Targets: 'Self *'Cast Time: 'Instant *'Duration: '25 seconds *'Cooldown: 52 seconds *'Requires: '''Limit Break Three activated 'Raketen Hammer' *Vita hits the target dealing ''[Raketen Form Level * 80] + 100 damage and pushing them back. *'Hotkey:' S *'Mana Cost:' 400 *'Target:' Single *'Range:' 200 *'Cooldown:' 58 seconds *'Requires: 'Cartridge 1, Raketen Form activated *'Upgrades: 'Acquire Flamme Schlag 'Flamme Schlag' *Vita hits the target dealing [Raketen Form Level * 80] + * 'damage and pushing them back. *'Hotkey: S *'Mana Cost: '''400 *'Target:' Single *'Range:' 150 *'Cooldown:' 72 seconds *'Requires: Cartridge 1, Raketen Form activated Panzer Hindernis *Creates a shield around Vita that absorbs '''4000 damage. Vita's movement speed and attack speed are reduced by 30%. *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost: '''450 *'Cooldown:' 100 seconds *'Duration:' 12 seconds. *'Target:' Self *'Note:' **Using a skill will disable the effect. **AMS cannot disable this shield (not sure if erio r disables this), **Disables Flamme Schlag for 15 seconds after activation. Escape Eisen *Vita smashes iron releasing a massive sound and flash of light which disorients enemies by turning their vision red around her in a 1000 area. **'Hotkey:' F **'Cooldown:' 62 seconds Raketen Hammer *Vita leaps into the air and rushes towards the target dealing '''650+Strength*4' damage in a 600 area target landing point. **'Hotkey:' G **'Cooldown:' 100 seconds **'Note:' AMS is broken by this attack, damage dealt is halved if AMS is broken this way. **'Requirement:' Acquire Flamme Schlag, Acquire Panzer Hindernis Upgrades Acquire Flamme Schlag *Stat Points Required: *Changes Raketen Form to Flamme Schlag *Vita hits the target with incredible force dealing Raketen Form skill level*80+250+strength*4 damage in an area of 300. Acquire Panzer Hindernis *Stat Points Required: Allows usage of Panzer Hindernis. Barrier Break *Stat Points Required: *Allows Gigant Form to break AMS. If AMS breaks, Gigant Form does 500 less damage and drains a % of her supports mana. Steal Linker Core *Stat Points Required: *Upon killing an enemy hero Vita regains up to 50% of this heroes maximum health and maximum mana. Acquire Escape Eisen *Stat Points Required: *Allows usage of Escape Eisen. *Requirement: Level 5 Eisen Geheul